Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access nodes through which wireless communication devices communicate. Many times, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and move throughout areas of poor wireless communication coverage. In other examples, the wireless communication devices are located within buildings or other structures which can attenuate or degrade wireless communications between the wireless communication devices and the wireless access nodes.
Wireless repeaters can be employed to enhance the wireless communication coverage of wireless access nodes for wireless communication devices. The wireless repeaters often retransmit the wireless communications of wireless access nodes for better reception by wireless communication devices. Likewise, the wireless repeaters can also retransmit the wireless communications of the wireless communication devices for better reception by wireless access nodes. Some examples of repeater systems used inside of buildings include indoor distributed antenna systems (DAS), and can employ coax wiring or optical fiber connections between various elements of the DAS.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult and costly to install wireless repeater systems and the associated antenna structures and interconnections. For example, in buildings and other architectural structures, locating antennas and interconnect therein for use by wireless communication devices can require destruction or modification of existing architectural elements, such as walls, ceilings, or other architectural features. However, many buildings and other architectural structures already include conductive structures located throughout, such as pipes, conduits, and structural support elements.
Overview
What is disclosed is a surface wave antenna configured to install on an existing electrically conductive structure. The surface wave antenna includes a first portion of the surface wave antenna comprising a conductive element and an attachment element, and a second portion of the surface wave antenna comprising a conductive element and an attachment element. The conductive element of the first portion and the conductive element of the second portion are configured to each form a conductive longitudinal portion of a horn receive element, and the attachment element of the first portion and the attachment element of the second portion are configured to conductively couple the conductive element of the first portion to the conductive element of the second portion to form the horn receive element. The surface wave antenna also includes a dipole element comprising a first transmit element and a second transmit element, where the first transmit element is coupled by a first dielectric member internally to the first portion of the surface wave antenna and the second transmit element is coupled by a second dielectric member internally to the second portion of the surface wave antenna. The surface wave antenna also includes a mounting element comprising a first dielectric mount and a second dielectric mount, where the first dielectric mount is disposed internally to and radially from the conductive element of the first portion and the second dielectric mount is disposed internally to and radially from the conductive element of the second portion.
What is also disclosed is a surface wave antenna configured to install on an electrically conductive structure. The surface wave antenna includes a first portion of the surface wave antenna comprising a conductive element and an attachment element, and a second portion of the surface wave antenna comprising a conductive element and an attachment element. The conductive element of the first portion and the conductive element of the second portion are configured to each form a conductive longitudinal portion of a horn receive element, and the attachment element of the first portion and the attachment element of the second portion are configured to conductively couple the conductive element of the first portion to the conductive element of the second portion to form the horn receive element. The surface wave antenna also includes a dipole transmit element coupled by a dielectric member internally to the surface wave antenna. The surface wave antenna also includes a mounting element disposed internally to the horn receive element, where the mounting element is configured to attach the surface wave antenna to the electrically conductive structure, where the electrically conductive structure is disposed axially through the horn receive element, and where the mounting element is further configured to electrically isolate the horn receive element and the dipole transmit element from the electrically conductive structure.
What is also disclosed is a surface wave antenna configured to install on an electrically conductive structure. The surface wave antenna includes a first portion of the surface wave antenna comprising a conductive element and an attachment element, and a second portion of the surface wave antenna comprising a conductive element and an attachment element. The conductive element of the first portion and the conductive element of the second portion are configured to each form a conductive longitudinal portion of a horn receive element, where the attachment element of the first portion and the attachment element of the second portion are configured to conductively couple the conductive element of the first portion to the conductive element of the second portion to form the horn receive element. The surface wave antenna also includes a dipole transmit element coupled by a dielectric member internally to the surface wave antenna. The surface wave antenna also includes a mounting element disposed internally to the horn receive element, where the mounting element is configured to attach the surface wave antenna to the electrically conductive structure, where the electrically conductive structure is disposed axially through the horn receive element, and where the mounting element is further configured to electrically isolate the horn receive element and the dipole transmit element from the electrically conductive structure. The surface wave antenna also includes an input jack coupled to the dipole transmit element, where the dipole transmit element is configured to receive radio-frequency (RF) signals over the input jack from a transceiver for transmission of surface wave RF signals along the electrically conductive structure, and an output jack coupled to the horn receive element, where the horn receive element is configured to receive further surface wave RF signals over the electrically conductive structure for transfer to the transceiver over the output jack.